This invention relates to an intake system for an engine, and more particularly to an improved intake system that improves engine running and combustion efficiency.
It is known that the efficiency of an engine is not particularly good at idle and at low and mid-range running. The reason for the reduced efficiency and increased exhaust gas emissions is the slow combustion which occurs under these running conditions. It has been proposed to improve the combustion of an engine by increasing the turbulence in the combustion chamber, particularly at these lower speed and power ranges. One manner in which such turbulence has been generated is through the use of an auxiliary intake passage which delivers a charge to the engine chambers under these running conditions at a high velocity. Such a high velocity intake charge increases the turbulence and accordingly the rate of flame propagation to improve efficiency and reduce the emission of unwanted exhaust gas constituents.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention so as to provide an induction system for an internal combustion engine which increases turbulence and improves engine operating efficiency.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified induction system for an engine including a small auxiliary intake passage.